


First Kiss

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's POV of the final scene in "Intervention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

She pressed her lips gently into his, and his brain registered mild surprise. Who knew she could exercise such restraint? She certainly hadn't been built for tenderness.

 

But tender she was, caressing his bruised lips so delicately that it felt like the brush of angels' wings sliding along his skin. This kiss made him remember what it was to stare into an azure sky, the summer sun warming his face.

 

It was a little like heaven, what he remembered of it, anyway, that brief moment before he had tasted Dru, before the darkness.

 

Oh, God.

 

He pulled away, stunned.

 

Buffy.


End file.
